Similar But Not
by Ariyana
Summary: Nicholas and Rayne are both contradictions. [Forever KnightBloodRayne Crossover] [Oneshot]


**Fandom:** BloodRayne, LXG: Movie and Forever Knight**  
Title: **Similar But Not.**  
Author/Artist:** Ariyana**  
Theme:** #27 Similarity**  
Pairing/Characters: **Rayne/Nicholas Knight**  
Rating: **13+ Some Caution  
**Word Count:** 1337**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own BloodRayne, LXG or Forever Knight. No copyright infringement is intended. This is written for pure entertainment reasons, no money is being made.**  
Notes: **This is apart of my BloodRayne crossover universe. You can call this a prequel to my story Hunter or Hunted? This story is written as a part of the Livejournal community 5 True Loves Challenge.  
**Summary:** Nicholas and Rayne are both contradictions.

Why did he come to these functions? He always wondered why he bothered with high society. Living lavishly rarely yielded good results for him over the near 800 years he had lived. No matter how many times he parted from Lacroix, he always found himself drawn back to his old master. Only Lacroix and Janette would drag him to such a gathering knowing how much he disliked it.

Mindlessly he wandered through the crowd looking for Lacroix or Janette. He was bored and ready to leave with or without them. It was as he passed the veranda that he saw Lacroix speaking with two beautiful women. One was dressed rather uncharacteristic for such a high society party, while the other was very refine looking.

"Ah, Nicholas come and meet our new acquaintances," Lacroix commanded.

Slowly he approached the small group trying to hide his discomfort. Something about the ladies unsettled him.

"Nicholas, I'd like you to meet. Ms. Rayne and Mrs. Wilhelmina Harker," Lacroix introduced.

He was unable to keep the stunned expression off his face. He had been vaguely aware that a vampire named Dracula did indeed exist and that a vampire hunter named Van Helsing also existed but he was certain that the book itself was a work of pure fiction.

"Excuse me, the Wilhelmina Harker?" he asked astounded.

"I'm afraid so," she answered curtly.

"I've offended you with my ignorance. Please accept my apologies," Nicholas said sincerely. He watched as the refine looking woman's expression slightly softened.

"It's fine," she replied, directing her look toward the moonlit sky.

Nicholas could feel the burning glare of the other woman known as Rayne directed at him. She was obviously protective of Mrs. Harker. He managed to keep his gaze directed away from her. Something about her demeanor sent warning signals off in his head.

"Tell me Mrs. Harker, whatever happened to Vlad?" Lacroix asked, pointedly.

"Last I heard, he was a pet to the Hellsing family," Mrs. Harker answered sharply.

"Hellsing? Is that what that senile old man's descendants are calling themselves now?" Lacroix asked, his voice laced with disdain.

"Wait Vlad Dracula is a pet to the Van Helsing descendants?" Nicholas asked, confused.

"That's absolutely correct. He is known as Alucard now," Rayne said, speaking for the first time.

A shiver ran down Nicholas' spine. Her voice was strong and sensual, very pleasant on the ears. Against his better judgment he turned to face her, finding himself locked into her piercing gaze. Her green eyes were like that of a predatory cat ready to swallow its prey and he was caught in her sight. His eyes quickly scanned her inviting figure; stopping on a small red amulet dangling around her neck. A symbol he had come to know over the years was etched in the center of it.

"You're a Brimstone Society member?" he asked, fully on guard now.

Her hand moved swiftly toward the amulet pulling it off in one fluid motion. Tossing the amulet over the veranda, she turned her gaze back on him.

"Is that better? If I were here to kill vampires I would have done that a while ago."

"Truly you ladies are strange creatures. Why hunt vampires for mortals' sake?" Lacroix asked.

"Not all vampires deserve immortality, like not all mortals deserve mortality. Someone has to keep the riff raff in check," Mrs. Harker replied. "I prefer to live in cooperation with mortals."

Nicholas found himself nodding in agreement with Mrs. Harker. He too wanted to live in cooperation with mortals. He was disgusted with the sins of his past and he knew he would spend the rest of his immortal life atoning for those sins.

"My reasons for hunting vampires are even _more_ personal than Mina's. My mother suffered at the hands of vampires. I was born this way, not turned. I had no choice, no say, no control..." Rayne trailed off.

"I see you're a rarity. I don't come across dhampirs very often. The ones I've met were offspring of a vampire named Kagan," Lacroix said frankly.

The tension in Rayne's posture did not escape Nicholas' watchful eyes. Nor did it escape Lacroix's.

"I see, so he is...or was the one who is responsible for your condition so to speak," Lacroix stated.

"Lacroix..." Nicholas said, turning a reprimanding gaze toward his master.

He could only imagine what it must be like for someone like Rayne. He had chosen the hell of immortality but she had been born into it. He looked toward Rayne to see a surprised expression across her face.

It wasn't much longer afterwards that Nicholas found himself alone with Rayne after Mrs. Harker and Lacroix excused themselves and went back to the party. It was obvious to Nicholas that Mrs. Harker intrigued Lacroix. He wasn't worried though because any woman who could escape the hold of Vlad Dracula could certainly handle Lucian Lacroix. After all both creatures were a similar type of beast.

"You're one of his aren't you?" Rayne asked.

"Yes, is it that obvious?" Nicholas asked, a sheepish grin across his face.

"I'm afraid so but you're not like him are you?" Rayne asked, stepping closer to him.

"No, Lacroix and I disagree on many levels," he answered in a low voice. His eyes scanned her body again but more slowly, memorizing the details of the form fitting black dress she was wearing and taking in the lines of her voluptuous curves and perfect pale skin. Again their eyes locked a strong animal attraction lingering between them.

She moved passed him, placing her hands on the veranda railing. The wind blew threw the few loose strands of her red hair. He placed one hand on the railing next to her before pushing a stray strand of her hair from in front of her eye with the other hand.

"You don't even know me, how is it that you feel sympathy for me?" she asked, turning to gaze into his blue eyes.

"I'm not proud of the choices I've made and I would give anything if I could undo them. The lives I've taken over the centuries; the sins I've committed are great. I chose this cursed existence but you didn't ask for any of it..." he trailed off, feeling exposed.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I've killed and I'll continue to kill. I didn't chose to be like this but I have embraced it. My father forced this existence on me when he forced himself on my mother. That was his mistake because he also gave me the power to take my revenge. I may not have killed him but I will destroy those who would follow in his footsteps."

Her confidence made her more appealing. The fiery passion that burned within her attracted him the way a flame attracts a moth. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer. She responded quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. The warmth and softness of her body pressing against him aroused his vampiric nature. He pulled back from the kiss and began pressing soft kisses down her neck. Her scent was intoxicating, he could hear the blood running through her veins, and the pounding of her heart hammered in his ears.

Seductively she pulled off one of her long black gloves with her teeth and ran her fingers through his blonde locks. Passionately he claimed her lips again, invading the hot recesses of her mouth with his cool tongue. Grabbing his hair roughly she pulled away from his kiss. Her fangs began elongating and her breathing became slow and heavy. Teasingly she brushed her lips against his and he flicked his tongue over them. He could feel his own fangs elongating as he pulled open his collar for her. They kissed roughly again before biting down into each other's necks, sharing blood and memories. This act of intimacy between them signaled the promise of things to come.


End file.
